Survivor
by Stephy95
Summary: Alexis has always been a survivor. After picking up some new kid and deciding to help him, the 2 run into a new group of people, also fighting to stay alive. And that's when Daryl came into the picture. (I don't own any of the characters, except Alexis and Evan, and any other character not in The Walking Dead)
1. Chapter 1

The river flowed smoothly as Alexis and Evan made their way across the rocks to the opposite bank. Her gun was secured in the holster on her right hip, while her knives were tucked into her old, beaten up boots. Her breath came out in even shallows as her feet made contact with the grass.  
And that was when she heard them.

"Hide," she murmured to the 8 year old kid.

Low murmurs could be heard over the rustling of the trees. Cursing herself for not staying on the other side of the river, she sighed and waited for the figures who were approaching to come into sight.

"...already been this way, man, I'm telling you." The group came into sight, 3 men, 1 woman. The woman came to a halt when she noticed her standing there, causing the rest of the group to look around.

Guns came flying out of holsters and were pointed straight at Alexis, who hadn't made a move to take out any weapons to defend herself. She rolled her eyes, and lazily raised both her hands in resignation

"Who the fuck are you?" one of the men said. He looked familiar; his tightly shaved head was tilted slightly, his eyes squinting to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. She glanced at his companions.

The man to his right was slightly taller than him, a rugged look about him although she doubted that was by choice. He wore a beige shirt over black trousers. The woman that stood slightly behind him was a slim blonde, and she wore her hair back in a loose ponytail. The third man stood further to the left, a young Asian boy who looked a little nervous to be pointing a gun, let alone holding one.

"I said, who are you?" came the man's voice. She focused in on him again. Where did she know him from?

"Calm down, Shane," his friend said quietly to him, lowering his gun slightly. He looked Alexis up and down. "You're not gonna attack us, are you, kid?"

"I'm not a kid," she snapped. He held back a smile before returning his gun to his holster.

"Put your guns down," he told the others. The young Asian boy immediately lowered the gun, relieved. The blonde was a little more reluctant, but pursed her lips and let her arms fall. Her grip on the gun never loosened. The other man, Shane, however, kept his raised.

"Shane," said the blonde. He glanced behind him at her, keeping his aim on Alexis. "Do what Rick says." His jaw clenched as he looked at the man who had given the order, who was also looking at him. He tore his eyes back to Alexis before lowering the weapon, and muttering under his breath.

"What's your name?" her eyes flashed to the man who has asked. The man who was obviously in control. Rick.

"Alexis," she replied, lowering her own arms now that no weapons were pointed her way.

"And may I ask what you're doing out here all alone, Alexis?" he responded.

"Hunting," was all she said, looking around her. The forest was still brightened by the sun, but there was only a few hours left before she would have to find somewhere safe to stay the night. Never the same place twice, that was the rule.

"You won't find much out here except birds, and squirrels if you're lucky," the young Asian boy told her.

"That wasn't the kind of hunting I meant," she said pointedly, looking at him. Confusion crossed his face.

"What do you-?"

"She means she's hunting walkers," the pretty blonde said.

"Alex?" came a small voice from behind her. Evan. He made his way slowly to her, never taking his eyes away from the new group of people. He stood behind her, keeping himself from view of the company they found themselves in.

"It's alright kid," she said, smiling down at him. She looked back over at the others. Rick was looking at the boy, a strange look in his eyes that she recognised all too well. Pity. He got down on his honkers and smiled at Evan.

"Don't be scared, little man. We ain't gonna hurt you. What's your name?" his voice came out softly. Evan glanced at Alexis, who nodded encouragingly.

"Evan," he barely whispered.

"Evan? Well I'm Rick, and these here are my friends Shane, Andrea and Glenn." He pointed to each of them individually. Evan didn't reply, and simply avoided eye contact with the group.

"Y'all got a place to stay?" Rick asked, standing up straight again. Alexis hesitated.

"Yeah. We'll manage," she cleared her throat and looked away. Rick stayed looking at her, seeing right through her.

"We're staying on a farm about 2 miles from here. Just head straight through that clump of trees right there," he pointed, "and keep heading east. You can't miss it."

"Is that really a good idea?" came Shane's annoyed tone, "We just met these people and you're giving them an invitation to the place you don't even own?"

"They can stay with us, Hershel won't mind," Rick's tone was becoming more agitated.

"Right uh, thanks, but we're fine." Alexis interrupted. She nodded at the group before taking Evan's hand and heading the opposite direction, not looking back.

She shivered as the cold night air blew past them. If it hadn't been for Evan's begging, she never would have decided to make her way to the farm.  
They moved swiftly and quietly through the woods. Not so much as a murmur could be heard. They had been walking for at least 2 hours now, and she was beginning to think that they would find a place to camp for the night when she saw the light from a fire ahead through an opening in the trees. She looked down at Evan, who was beaming up at her. They quietly made their way closer and closer, until eventually someone around the fire looked up at the sudden noise. His panicked eyes looked at his friends as he reached for a gun. For the second time that day, Alexis raised her arms as weapons were aimed at her and the kid.

"No, Dale, it's fine, it's fine," came a familiar voice. Rick stood quickly, jumping in front of the old man's gun, which was shaking slightly, either from cold or fear, Alexis couldn't tell.

"Well shit, look who decided she needed help after all," came an amused tone. She looked at the man who remained seated. Shane.

"Hungry?" Rick asked, looking more towards Evan than Alex. He nodded shyly.

"Rick... Rick, are you gonna tell us what's going on?" the old man asked, looking from Rick to Alex and then back again.

"Dale, this is Alexis-," Rick began before Alex cut him off.

"Alex. Call me Alex," she said firmly. He smiled.

"Alex. And Evan, her... brother?" he said, looking for reassurement. She shook her head.

"We're not related. I just... found him, I guess," she spoke quietly. Rick nodded his head slowly.

He then proceeded to introduce the rest of the group. His wife, Lori, a pretty red head who smiled, though the smile didn't completely reach her eyes. His son, Carl, a young boy who wore what looked like a sheriff's hat. Carol, an older woman who smiled warmly toward them; Dale, the old man who hadn't greeted them as kindly as they would have hoped; Theodore, who asked to be called T-Dog.

After introducing themselves, Alex and Evan took a seat opposite Shane and Andrea, close to the fire. Rick handed them both a bowl that was barely filled with food, and they took it graciously. The rest of the group continued eating their own small meals, weary of the newcomers.

"Kid, do I know you from somewhere?" Shane suddenly said to Alex. She looked up, and it hit her.

"Holy shit," she whispered. She shook her head slightly and looked down, laughing.

"What?" he asked. She tilted her head back up.

"The fuck is going on here?" came a new voice. Everyone looked around. A tall, handsome, rugged man stood with a crossbow hanging around him as he looked suspiciously at Alex and Evan.

"New arrivals," Dale replied, "I was just as surprised as you." The man looked to Rick for an explanation. Rick sighed.

"We met 'em in the woods today. This is Alex and Evan. Alex, Evan, this is Daryl," Rick told them. No one spoke for a moment, and then Daryl shook his head and took a bowl from Rick, taking a seat and shaking his head.

"Nobody tells me anything round here," his accent coated the sentence thickly and he began to wolf down the food.

Silence ensued before Shane looked at Alex again.  
"Where do I know you from, anyway?" he asked, taking a mouthful of his food. She smiled.

"You arrested me a couple of years back. Breaking and entering or some shit like that, I can't remember," she licked her lips, waiting for a reply but Shane still had no recollection, so she continued, "You called me a good for nothing scumbag and so I punched you a little harder than I had intended." For a moment there was silence before the kid Carl began to laugh. Shane looked at her for a moment, no expression on his face.

"Yeah I remember now," was all he said.

She finished her food and looked at Evan. He smiled at her, before his eyes opened wide. She had heard it too.

"They're here," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

They were surrounding her as she threw one of the knives she had grabbed from her boot. Alex spun and punched the nearest walker before pulling out her second knife and stabbing it. She breathed in deeply before grabbing her gun and aiming. Before she could fire, a hand grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards, knocking her hard on her back. She groaned and looked up.

"No guns. What, you wanna draw more of them right to us?" Daryl yelled over his shoulder as he shot an arrow at a nearby walker. She glared at him as she pulled herself back up. Her knife lay in the grass beside her. Grabbing it, she pushed her way passed Daryl and into the midst of the walkers. Her movements were quick, skilful, swift. Walker after walker went down, arrows were flying past her head, blood was splashing onto her clothes. Shouts were heard in the distance but she ignored them.

She was throwing some more punches when she lost her balance and slipped onto some jagged rocks. She yelped in pain and put her hand to her side; blood was seeping through her shirt. She bit her lip as she looked at the group of walkers who were hungrily stalking her trail. She tried to drag herself away, but one grabbed her leg and started pulling her back towards him. She tried kicking out but it's grip never loosened. Her knife slid out of her hand. Her left leg was kicking furiously, keeping the walkers mouth away from her leg. Panic was setting in until an arrow flew right through the centre of its head.

She looked around as Daryl stalked over, pulling the arrow from its head. He wiped the blood from the arrow on his trousers, and placed it back in his crossbow. She looked around. Dead bodies were strewn across the ground; the rest of the group were either picking themselves up off the ground or collecting their dropped weapons. She placed her hand to her bleeding side again.

Daryl held out his hand to help her up. She gasped as the pain went through her. She looked up at him.  
"Thanks," she said. He nodded back.  
"Alex!" came the voice of a worried Evan. He ran to her, his eyes widening when he saw the blood on her side.  
"M'alright kid, just a scratch," she grimaced.  
"You should get it looked at. It wasn't a walker that did that to you, was it?" Daryl's voice came out in a slight growl. His eyes never met hers; his attention was on his arrows.

Evan took her hand in his and headed back to the fire that was now just a few embers. Carol was the first to see her injury, and urged her to come to the house where she assured her that Hershel would stitch her up. She walked over the threshold, Carol leading the way, Evan right behind her, still clutching her hand. Alex smiled reassuringly down at him and ruffled his hair.

Carol lead her into a small bedroom where the old man was sitting, bandages and cotton wool already in hand.  
"Lie down on your side, let me see what I'm working with here."

She lay down, pulling her top up far enough so that the wound was visible to him. He leaned over her. He nodded his head and smiled at her.  
"Nothing serious. It's a little deeper than anyone would want it to be, but it just needs to be cleaned and wrapped, and you'll be on your way," he assured her. She nodded and lay her head down on the pillow.

"This may sting a little," he warned as he dabbed the cotton wool on the wound. There was a sharp intake of breath on Alex's part, but she didn't complain. The dabbing continued and the stinging pain never lessened, but it wasn't long before Hershel asked her to sit up so he could put the bandage on.

"Thank you," her voice came out much more timid than she liked. He nodded and got up.  
"Try not to hurt yourself out there," he replied, before nodding a goodbye to Carol and walking out. Carol helped Alex to her feet and they with Evan headed back outside to the others. As they got closer, it was obvious that a heated discussion was going on.

"...not gonna find her! It's time we accept that and move on!" came Shane's furious voice. He was standing opposite Rick and Daryl, the now extinct fire between them.

"You don't know that. You _can't_ know that!" Rick retorted.

"I'm this close to finding her, I just need a couple more days!" Daryl's voice was raised, which just seemed to anger Shane even more.

"The sooner we accept that the kid is long gone, the sooner we can move on from this place. Do any of you people really believe you're gonna find her alive and well?" his eyes darted around to the others, who said nothing.

"Yeah, I do! I am sick of you constantly doubting everything we do, Shane. You don't get to decide what this group does!" Rick snarled at him.

"Oh and you do? Who the hell made you in charge round here?!" the two were taking steps closer to each other, both their fists clenched.

"We need to find her Shane, regardless of what you think-." Rick began, but Shane broke in.

"Why the hell do we need to find her? Explain that one to me man, go on ahead, I'd sure like some enlightening on this subject!"

"Because she's my daughter," came Carol's voice from beside Alex. Everyone looked around, their eyes wide with horror when they realised that she had heard everything. Even Shane looked ashamed of himself. His voice was much calmer when he spoke next.

"Look, Carol, I know it's your daughter, but I think it's time to stop putting the rest of the group in danger for someone we don't even know survived," he spoke in a quiet voice, making his way over to her. Carol shook her head.

"You can give up all you want, but that's my little girl, and there is no way in hell that I am leaving this place until I find her," her voice shook as her eyes welled up. Shane sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking down at the ground.

"If that's what you want-." he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"It is." Carol replied firmly, pushing her way past him and taking a seat next to Lori, who took her hand in an attempt to comfort her. An awkward silence ensued.

Alex made her way slowly to a vacant seat, Evan hot on her trails. Glenn began to gather some more wood to start another fire, and Rick eventually took a seat when he knew Shane had given in. Andrea yawned and stood, awkwardly saying goodnight, not entirely sure whether she should stay and comfort Carol or not. Alex looked around. Daryl was leaning against a tree, staring intently at her. She looked away. Lori and Carol stood, heading towards the tents, Carol wiping her eyes. Rick looked at Alex and Evan.

"We've got a tent set up for you guys, just there behind mine and Lori's. Sleeping bags are in there, but that's really all we had to give you," he said.

"That's fine," she replied, and then added a small "thank you". She looked at Evan.  
"What do you say?" she told him.  
"Thanks," Evan said. Rick nodded and stood, heading towards his own tent, bringing Carl with him. Alex looked at Evan again.

"You should get some sleep kid. It's been a rough night," she spoke softly to him, and he nodded reluctantly, standing and going towards his new refuge. She looked around at the remaining members of the group who sat by the fire. Glenn was looking longingly at the house. Dale sat staring at the fire. T-Dog sat in a chair with his head thrown back as he gazed at the night sky. Daryl had pushed himself away from the tree and was retreating to his own tent, which was located away from the rest of the group.

There was silence for a while. She could hear Lori talking to Carol, assuring her Sophia would be fine. Sighing, Alex stood, and headed towards Daryl's tent. The cold night air made her shiver. She walked up the hill where she could see his outline. He had his back to her, and yet he knew she was there without looking.

"The whole reason I stay up here is to get away from you people," he grumbled. He was sharpening one of his arrows.

"I know. But you shouldn't distance yourself. It seems to me like you're a pretty valued member of this... community," she replied, looking around and taking in the scene. He had a thin rope tied from the tree to a pole, with some of his belongings hanging from it. What struck her as slightly disturbing was what appeared to be a necklace with human ears dangling from it. She made a disgusted face and walked around him, taking a seat opposite him.

"You been here, what, a day and half and you've already made some assumptions about us, huh? Well, let me tell you, they don't see me as anything but an errand boy," he muttered.

"I doubt that," she replied, "seems to me like you care a lot about that girl that's gone missing, and it looks like everybody appreciates that." He looked up at her.

"Yeah? And what do you think? What's your grand analysis of me?" he shook his head and sniggered, focusing back to the arrow in his hand.

"I haven't decided yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'll find you, I promise. I'll find you and we'll get outta here, we'll get away from all this, you just gotta trust me!" He clasped her face in both hands, forcing her to look at him. There was no fear in his eyes, no sadness, nothing. Just determination. "Please, Alex. Trust me."_

She nodded and wiped her tears. He pulled her into a hug. She clung to his shirt tightly, afraid to let go. They were gaining on them.

He pulled away and started to run back.  
"Go. Go!" he yelled at her. She started running, her tears blurring her vision. Running and running and running. She never looked back. No even when the gunshots started firing. Her only concern could be what was ahead.

She kept running until she knew her legs would give out underneath her. She stopped and leaned against a tree, her lungs hurting from the lack of air. Her sobs made it harder for her to breath. Her back was against the tree and she allowed herself to sit down. She didn't bother to wipe her tears away. There was no point.

How long she was sitting there weeping for, she wasn't sure. She knew she would have to start moving forward soon. Find a place to stay the night. There was no where nearby that she thought was suitable. There was nothing but blind, naive hope left for her.

She stood. She knew her eyes were bloodshot from the crying she had done. She breathed out heavily. Wiping her tears and drying her face, she bent and picked up her knives before placing them in each of her boots. She looked back over her shoulder at the way she had come. She looked down at her feet. Forward was the way she had to go now.

Alex woke with a start, dazed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Evan was sitting on his bed, tying his shoes. He looked up and smiled, before his face was filled with concern.

"Bad dream?" he asked. She sat up.

"You could say that," she mumbled, stretching. He sat still for a moment and tilted his head at her slightly.

"Was it... what I think it was?" he said quietly. She avoided looking at him.

"It was the day my brother left," she replied. She stood out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She looked at Evan, who wasn't sure how to reply.  
"Look, kid, I know we've known each other for a little while, but I still don't think it's cool for me to change in front of you," she said, smiling and nudging him out of the tent. He laughed a little as he walked away.

She changed with her back to the entrance of the tent. Her side pained her slightly as she pulled her top over her head, making her wince. She slipped her combat boots on and headed outside.

Taking some of the food Glenn offered her, she walked to where Rick, Shane and Daryl were standing. They had a map on the hood of a truck, marking out different areas.

"... you'll head that way, and the rest of us will take this area here," Rick was saying, indicating the different places he wanted them to go. He glanced up when Alex leaned against the truck.

"No need for you to look so eager, you'll be waiting here with the rest of them," Shane spoke in a mild tone, not even bothering to look at her.

"I wanna help. It's the least I can do," she spoke mainly to Rick, giving Shane a dirty look. Rick looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know, Dale could use some help with the RV," he replied, uncertainty dripping in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

"I know a lot more about killing walkers than I do about cleaning and repairing trucks, trust me," she retorted.

"She could be useful," Daryl said, "I've seen her fight. Girl can throw a mean punch." Alex smirked, looking at Rick for his decision.

"Alright, fine. You'll go with Daryl then. Make sure your weapons loaded, and follow Daryl's instructions," he said, rolling up the map, "Be ready in ten."

She headed back to tent, grabbing her weapons and tying her hair back. When she returned outside, Evan was waiting for her.

"Uh uh. No way. You're gonna stay here and help out around here, we clear?" she said to him. He was already protesting.

"You can't just leave me here! I know how to fight!" he complained. She sighed and bent her knees, lowering herself to his level.

"You know what? That's exactly the reason I'm leaving you here. These people," she gestured towards them, speaking softly, "they don't know anything about defending themselves. I'm trusting you to keep 'em all safe."

"Yeah right," he muttered.

"Look, I'm only gonna be gone for a few hours, and I need to know that you're safe here, alright? Don't go running off or causing trouble," she replied, standing upright again. He sighed and nodded.

She headed back over to where the group that was heading out was waiting. Rick and Shane were together, while Glenn and T-Dog were another team. Daryl was waiting impatiently for them all at the edge of the forest.

They walked together for about ten minutes in silence, before each group went their separate ways. Neither Alex nor Daryl spoke as they made their way through the trees. The only sound either of them could hear was the other's breathing, and the snapping of twigs beneath their feet.

After what had seemed hours, Daryl suddenly stopped and held up his hand. They both stood motionless, listening. They could hear someone, or something, walking up ahead of them. Slowly and quietly, they made their way forward. Closer and closer until the walker came within sight. Daryl held his crossbow up, aiming, and fired. The walker fell instantly, and Daryl stomped over, grabbing the arrow from its head.

"Piece o' shit," he grumbled, cleaning the arrow. She looked around them. She could hear the river nearby, the same one she had crossed before running into Rick. The breeze whistled through the trees. Some of the leaves fell around them.

"It's funny. Beautiful place, beautiful weather. It's almost a nice place," Alex murmured softly.

"Almost," was Daryl's reply. They moved on. Nothing crossed their path again. Eventually, the reached the river, and stood watching the water rush over the rocks for a few moments.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow. C'mon, we ain't gonna find nothin' here. It's nearly dark," Daryl said, turning away. She breathed in deeply before following. They made their way slowly back. The sun was already low in the sky. They reached the edge of the forest, noticing that the others had already made it back.

"Any sign?" Glenn's voice was hopeful. They shook their heads.

"Guys. Guys! We got a walker!" came Andrea's voice from the roof of the RV. They turned. A walker was making it's way slowly toward their camp. Alex, Rick, Shane and Daryl all grabbed their weapons and started running. Rick was the first to get there, with Alex right behind him. He raised his gun and aimed.

Alex stopped and looked at the walker. Her heart skipped a beat.

"No!" she screamed, forcing Rick's arm upwards as he pulled the trigger, causing him to miss by a long shot. He turned his head, furious, waiting for an explanation as the walker drew nearer. Alex looked back at the approaching figure.

"That's my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

He was still wearing the grey shirt he had on the last time Alex had seen him, only now it was torn and tattered. His jeans were covered in dirt, the seams hanging from the bottom. One of his shoes was missing.

The skin on his arms was torn, leaving only huge gashes with dried blood around them. His cheek was ripped open, giving them a clear view of the inside of his mouth. His brown eyes were distant, cold.

The walker stopped in front of the four of them, growling as its eyes passed over each of them. Alex got down on her honkers and put her head in her hands, her gun pointing upwards. She breathed in heavily and tried to calm herself. The lump in her throat was getting painful, and her eyes were tearing up.

She stood back up, looking at the evening sky, breathing in through her nose. The walkers breathing was becoming heavier and heavier. She took the safety off her gun and aimed.

Her hands quivered as she pointed it directly at her brother. She rasped in the air as she laid her finger on the trigger.

"Shoot it, Alex. C'mon, SHOOT IT!" Shane's anger was evident, but she couldn't. _This was her brother._ "God dammit," he said, pushing Alex aside and raising his own gun.

"No, Shane!" Rick yelled at him, grabbing his arm. Fury crossed Shane's eyes as he looked at him. "This is her brother. She has to be the one," he said, calmly. They looked at her. She bit her lip and looked at her brother again.  
_  
"I'll find you, I promise." _The words echoed in her mind. She swallowed, and raised her gun again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before she fired. The shot hit her brother right between the eyes and he fell forward onto his knees. She kept firing, despite the fact he was already dead. Her finger kept pulling the trigger even after she had used all her bullets. The tears were streaming down her face as she threw her gun at the body that now lay before them, screaming.

"You promised!" she screamed. She ran to the motionless body on the ground, grabbing the front of her brother's shirt and shaking him. "You promised!" she yelled again. She stopped shaking and fell forward onto his chest. The smell of rot and decay was ignored as she sobbed into his chest, murmuring "you promised" over and over again.

The sun had set by the time Daryl walked forward and pulled her off the body. Rick and Shane stood back, looking at her sadly. She felt dazed as Daryl practically dragged her back to the camp. He sat her down beside the fire, not saying a word.

Evan walked slowly to her, sitting down and taking her hand. She didn't look at him. She didn't look at anyone. She simply stared into the fire. Her mind was empty. She had nothing to say to anyone, nothing to think, nothing to do. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and been stabbed a million times.

The warmth from the flames enveloped her. Quiet conversations had begun among the others, but she wasn't listening. She dropped Evan's hand and walked to her tent, where she let her thoughts take over.

Her brother was gone. He was gone because she left him instead of staying and fighting. Her cowardice had led to his death. And the worst part? She had been the one who killed him. Not just with her gun, but because she had run. She had run when he needed her most, and now he was dead because of it. And she was alone.

Utterly alone.

-  
8 days passed.

Alex could hear everyone moving around outside, cleaning, cooking, talking. She had fallen asleep after everyone else the night before, and had been the first to wake up the next morning, but she remained in her sleeping bag, just listening to them all.

Someone began unzipping the tent. Alex closed her eyes, hoping whoever it was would believe she was still asleep. They stepped inside the tent quietly, and sighed.

"I know you're awake," came Evan's voice. "I might be young, but I'm not an idiot."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. The usual grin that greeted her in the mornings was absent today. She sat up slowly. He sat down opposite her.

"I know you lost your brother, and I know you're sad, but," Evan's voice shook as he looked her in the eye, "I need you."

Silence. She tried to reply, but nothing came out. Evan stood slowly and stood looking at her, waiting for a reply. His eyes watered. "Please."

Alex climbed out of bed and grabbed him, pulling him to her. She bent and hugged him, his grip tightening around her. Tears fell silently down her cheek. After the long embrace, she finally pulled away, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, kid," her voice was nothing more than a whisper, "I guess I... I just forgot."

"Please don't leave me," he whispered. She tilted her head, and looked him in the eyes. She didn't see sadness, or anger. She saw vulnerability.

"I won't," she replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex walked aimlessly through the woods. She kept to the outskirts, keeping the barn within viewing distance. Her brows were furrowed together and she squinted, trying to keep the sun out of her eyes. She walked with her eyes on the ground, glancing up at the barn every now and then.

She traipsed through the trees, her mind blank, when she heard it. Gunshots. She stood still, her heart rate increasing rapidly. Shouts could be heard, and then more gunshots. She ran to where the noise was coming from, and when the scene came into view, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Half the group was shooting a group of walkers that were tumbling out of the barn, while the other half was on its knees and crying. Shane was at the forefront, his emotionless eyes fixed on the walkers. Maggie's arms were wrapped around her father, while Lori and Carl were huddled close to one another behind the group of shooters. Rick stood motionless.

Evan saw her and came running. She pulled him behind her, taking out her own gun. He grabbed her forearm and stopped her from raising it.

"What?!" she looked down at him.

"Look," he said, pointing to Hershel and his family. Their faces were drowned in tears and their cries were heard over the gunshots. Alex hesitated in raising her gun any further, and decided against it.

The last gunshot echoed across the farm until silence enclosed them. Alex and Evan walked slowly closer to the group, their presence almost going unnoticed. Shane and Rick were glaring at each other when a noise came from the entrance to the barn. The group looked at the dark opening, listening to the raspy breaths. No one moved.

The girl couldn't have been more than ten years old. Alex could almost hear the group's heart breaking when she appeared. She pushed Evan behind her, waiting for someone to make a move. Carol ran forward, crying and calling to the girl, and was stopped by Daryl who put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Confusion ran through Alex.

Rick moved forward and raised his gun, pointing it at the walker's head and shooting. Carol moaned and wept, and then it clicked.

_Sophia._

***

Hershel was gone. Rick and Glenn had left hours ago to find him, and darkness was already falling. The group seemed numb, unable to do anything. All Alex could do was watch.

She walked towards the RV, and knocked before entering. Carol was sitting in the booth, looking out the window, her hands on the table. She was alone. Alex sat opposite her and said nothing, but took Carol's hands in her own. Carol turned slightly, and looked at their entwined hands. She squeezed and looked at Alex. Her lips remained slightly pursed, but she tried smiling before looking back out the window.

"I'm sorry, Carol," Alex whispered. Carol didn't respond, so Alex continued. "I know what you're going through, and I know it's tough and you feel like your whole world has been torn apart and there's no moving forward from this, but I promise you, there is." Silence. Carol sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered. Alex wasn't sure what to do now. She held Carol's hands for a while longer, before eventually deciding to give her space. She stood in the doorway before turning back.

"Just don't let it consume you," she said before walking away.

Alex walked across the grass towards the porch. Evan was sitting on the front steps, swinging a knife in his hand. She strolled towards him and grabbed it from him.

"Weren't you ever taught not to play with knives?" she took a seat next to him and placed the knife on the step in front of her.

"Times have changed, Al, and so have the rules," he replied solemnly. She looked at him bemused, and chuckled.

"Did you just call me Al?" she laughed. He nodded and smiled. She shook her head and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Some things have changed, pal. Don't let it go to your head," she told him. His laughter was cut short by the sound of an approaching car. Rick and Shane had finally returned, with Hershel in the back seat. Alex grabbed the knife and put it behind her back, standing up. They each got out of the car, and relief passed over Alex. They were ok. Shane ran around to the back of the car, opening the door.

"Tell Carol I need her!" Hershel's tone was filled with panic. Shane was dragging someone from the car, a young boy with a bloody leg. He pulled him up the steps and inside the house with no explanation.

Alex turned to the young boy beside her.  
"Evan, run and get Carol. Now!"

***

"What do you think of all this?" Alex asked him. She and Daryl stood on the porch, watching Shane and Rick throw the boy into the boot of the car. He took a moment before replying.

"I think it's the right choice. I don't like it, but it's the right one," he said, folding his arms across his chest. She looked back at the car that was already half way up the track to the road and sighed.

"I guess you're right," she told him. The cool breeze blew her long, dark hair around her neck, tickling her. She grabbed it and tied it back into a ponytail. She looked up at Daryl, who was watching her.

"What?" she asked, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Nothing,"


	6. Chapter 6

When Rick and Shane returned, the tension between them was at an all time high. They threw the kid, whose name Alex had found out to be Randall, into the barn, bound and gagged and kept the door padlocked shut. Frustrations were spread among the group, each of them reacting differently to the news that a decision about the boy's fate had to be made.

Shane was livid. He walked around, muttering under his breath, glaring at anyone who dared look at him for more than 10 seconds. Rick's anger was less obvious, though his mood showed no improvement as the day progressed. The rest of the group were divided, agreeing with both parties. Dale had taken it among himself to convince the group to spare the boy. One by one, they each had their interaction with him, most coming away with the same point of view as before; when the day came to an end, so would the boy's life.

It was the afternoon before Dale stopped Alex. She was walking toward the woods for her routing walk around the outskirts of the farm when he placed his hand on her arm and asked for a moment. She obliged and they walked slowly together, side by side toward the shade of the trees.

"I want you to understand that I know there's a risk involved," he began, turning the piece of cloth he held over in his hands in a nervous sort of way, "but that's no reason for this group to become a firing squad, is it? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yet." Alex replied, stepping through the long grass. Dale sighed.

"Don't tell me you're on his side? On Shane's side?!"

"I didn't say that! I just... look, I know the kid hasn't done anything wrong, but that doesn't mean he's a saint. I mean, didn't you hear what Rick told us when he got back? The kid's friends tried to kill some of our people!" she tried to keep a steady tone, but she became more exasperated as she went on. "Look, Dale, don't ask me to be part of this, I have no right to decide whether the kid lives or not."

"No one has that right! Our right is to keep a humane sense within the group. Look," he stopped walking, and turned to look her straight in the eye, "if this boy dies tonight, that's on all of us. This group is convinced he's here to hurt us, but if we kill him, then how are we any better than the person we accuse him of being?" He placed his hand on her upper arm. "I'm just asking you to spare the boy. You don't want his blood on your hands. At least give him a fighting chance."

Alex sighed and looked back at the house. She could see Andrea standing at the door of the barn while Shane stood on the roof of the RV, keeping a look out.

"I'll think about it," she said. Dale took his hand from her arm and nodded, before turning and making his way back to the house.

~E~

They gathered round the living room of Hershel's home. Rick looked around at all of them.

"Before we decide, does anyone have anything to say?" he asked them. Alex looked around at them all. No one made eye contact with one another, least of all with Dale. His hands moved in an agitated way.

"You all know where I stand on this," Dale spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "Is no one else gonna say anything about this?" No one replied.

"The only solution here-'' Shane began before Dale cut him off.

"That is not the only solution and you know it! Why is this group so intent on killing? Why are you so keen to kill someone for a crime they haven't even committed?! I won't be part of this. I _can't _be part of this," he waited for someone to agree with him and continued when no one spoke, "is it really just me and Glenn who believe this is wrong?!"

Everyone glanced at Glenn, who slowly looked up at Dale. "Look, Dale, I usually have you back on everything but... not this time. I'm sorry."

Dale looked desperately around. "Aren't any of you gonna take a stand here? You all know this is wrong!"

"Dale, listen, we just...we wouldn't feel comfortable with him walking around," Lori said calmly.

"We don't know this kid. He's not one of us," Andrea told him.

"Neither was I," Alex retorted. Dale looked at her hopefully. "You didn't know what I was capable of, but you still took me in."

"That was different," Shane replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"How was that any different?!" she snapped.

"Because none of your friends shot at any of us," his voice began to rise, causing Alex to become more angry.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have. Dale's right. We can't condemn this kid for something he hasn't even done." She looked across the room at Dale. He nodded his head and looked around at the others. No one else spoke for a moment.

"They're right," Andrea finally said. Dale breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Rick.

"Majority rules," he solemnly said. Dale's eyes welled up before he finally replied.

"The world may be gone, but keeping our humanity? That's a choice." He looked at his feet and began to walk towards the front door, stopping beside Daryl and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You were right. This group is broken." He left.

Daryl looked at Alex, who tore her eyes away from him. The group began to leave. She too started to walk, and when Daryl tried to take her arm, she pulled it away aggressively and looked at him.

"This group is broken? Are you serious right now, Dixon? After everything you've been through with this group, that's what you think?" she said angrily.

"Don't take it that way, I didn't mean you," he tried to explain.

"Oh, I'm not part of the group?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're twisting my words. You don't get it, you heard that out of context," he replied.

"So, you tell Dale the group is broken, and now you're telling me that's not what you think? Make up your mind," she snapped, storming outside and towards her tent. He followed.

"The group isn't broken... it's just not...functioning properly!" he caught up with her.

"Well if you're such an expert on all this, why didn't you speak your mind inside?" she retorted, annoyed. He stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop walking.

"Just stop for a second, alright!" he spoke loudly. That was when they heard it.

Someone was screaming. Alex turned her head to look in the direction it had come from but it was too dark to see anything. She started running, Daryl close on her heels.

"Over here! It's Dale!" They heard Andrea scream. Alex grabbed a knife from her boot and stabbed the walker right between the eyes, pushing it off Dale's bloody body. She knelt down next to the whimpering man, placing her hands on his wound. Within seconds, she was covered in his blood.

The rest of the group had arrived. No one moved as they listened to the moans escape Dale's lips. Alex took his hand in hers. Andrea fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"Help him!" she screamed at Rick. Rick looked to Hershel, who shook his head. Alex's heart dropped. It was too late. She looked back at the old man, squeezing his hand. Blood was guttering from his mouth.

Daryl stepped forward and pointed his gun at Dale's forehead.  
"Sorry brother," he said, and pulled the trigger.

Dale's grip on Alex's hand loosened. She let go and looked at her blood soaked hands. Her throat clenched. She stood and started walking away, holding her hand to her mouth to keep from crying. Someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked up at Daryl, who wiped the tears that had begun to stream down her face with his thumb. She tried to push him away, but he pulled her into his chest. Forgetting her anger for his comments, she put her arms around him, clenching the back of his shirt in her fists and allowed herself to cry into him. It was a long time before either of them let go.


End file.
